Coffee
by Belle1
Summary: After Shawn and Belle have an accident at Java Cafe, they meet again at a cocktail party. Shawn then learns the identity of Belle and must now make amends.
1. Prologue

Coffee - Prologue  
  
Isabella Black, Belle as her friends called her, walked back to the counter of Java Café to ring up her next customer's order.  
  
She was 24-years old. A true blonde, blue-eyed beauty from what she had been told. She wore her uniform. A blue button-up blouse with black dress pants. Around her waist, a red apron, which had a pocket on the left to hold things, and the words 'Java Café' imprinted on the right. Her hair was up in a sloppy ponytail. She looked like a mess.  
  
She couldn't believe how bad her day had been. She has woken up at 11:35 AM. She had been 50 minutes late for work. When she finally arrived, she found that she was one of the few waitresses there. To make things worse, they had more customers than they usually were, so it was very hard to get the orders. She had already broken several cups and plates, which was making the owner very angry. She would be lucky if she could hold her job til the end of the day.  
  
She got the order and walked toward her customer. She put the cup down in front of him and asked if he wanted anything else. He replied with a simple 'No, Thank you' and turned his head back to the newspaper. She placed his check on the table and turned to leave.  
  
She took a few steps and then stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at the man who was sitting over in the corner. It was him. The man of her dreams. The man she had fallen hard for many weeks ago.  
  
He was reading the 'Salem Times' as usual. He had his usual black suit on with his suitcase sitting below him to his right. To her, He was absolutely perfect. He had brown hair, which any woman would love to run her fingers through. Chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in by just staring into them. Then there was his smile. His smile was irresistible.  
  
His name was Shawn Brady. She had read about him several times in the newspaper since he worked at Titan for Philip Kirhakis . She had seen him come to Java Café weeks before and then found him coming several times a week afterward.  
  
She couldn't move. The only thing she could do was stare. Stare at how perfect he was. His chocolate brown eyes and his soft brown hair that begged for her hands to run through it. But she just couldn't stand there. She needed to move and go take his order otherwise she would surely lose her job. It took every ounce of courage as she walked toward him.  
  
She finally got to the table. He was still reading the newspaper and didn't seem to know that she was there. She took the pencil and notepad from her apron and spoke.  
  
"May I take your order?"  
  
"Its about time," bellowed Shawn. "Yes, I would like a black coffee."  
  
Belle looked at him and then wrote down his order.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"If I wanted anything else, I would have asked for it. Just a black coffee. Thank you" replied Shawn harshly.  
  
Belle couldn't believe his tone. He was rude, very rude to her. But his voice made up for it. His voice was deep and sexy so it didn't matter. He could say whatever he desired.  
  
Belle went to the counter and told the boy the order. After waiting several minutes, she got the order and turned to take it to him.  
  
She walked past a few empty tables and was inches away from his table.  
  
CRAAASSHHHH!  
  
Belle fell to the floor with napkins and all.  
  
A small teenage boy bent down and helped her pick up her things. She gathered everything and placed it neatly back into her apron pocket.  
  
The boy turned to her and mouthed a "Sorry lady" and then left.  
  
She got back up and looked around. Everyone was staring at her. She then remembered Shawn and turned to face him.  
  
The only words to come out of her mouth were "Uh Oh!!" 


	2. Chapter One

I forgot my disclaimer.  
  
I disclaim.  
  
Chapter One -  
  
"YOU CLUMSY FOOL" Shawn shouted.  
  
He stared at the blonde in front of him with a gaze of anger in his eyes. She just had spilt coffee all over him body making his body ache with pain from the burning.  
  
"Oh My God, I am SO sorry. Here, let me help you clean that off."  
  
Belle reaching for a nearby napkin. She gently dabbed the napkin against his suit trying to remove the stain.  
  
He got up and jerked her hand away.  
  
"I don't NEED your help Miss. What I DO need is for you to find me a waitress who can serve me with a cup of coffee without spilling it all over me. Do you think you can do that or will you screw that up too?"  
  
Belle's eyes began to fill with tears from Shawn's harsh words. She never thought she would hear those kinds of words coming from anyone especially Shawn.  
  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to," mumbled Belle.  
  
She stepped toward Shawn as he backed away.  
  
"Don't you ever listen? Stay the HELL away from me, you accidental freak. You know what? Just forget it. I don't want to be near you."  
  
Shawn walked away from Belle and Java Café.  
  
Belle watched as he disappeared. She watched her love walk out of her life.  
  
Tears flooded down the sides of her face. She couldn't take it. She removed her apron and tossed it on the table and raced in the direction toward her apartment. 


	3. Chapter Two

Coffee - Chapter Two  
  
Belle finally reach apartment B-32 and unlocked the door. After stepping inside, she turned and quickly locked the door behind her. She pounded her forehead increasing the pain in her head. She turned and went into her bedroom where she collapsed, grabbed her favorite bear 'Cuddles' and finally let all the embarrassment and pain loose.  
  
'KNOCK, KNOCK' Belle heard from the other room. Whoever it was, Belle didn't want to be disturbed. 'KNOCK, KNOCK' Belle heard again.  
  
"GO AWAY!!"  
  
'KNOCK, KNOCK'  
  
Why the hell wouldn't they go away?  
  
Belle slowly rose up off of her bed dropping Cuddles and moved into the living room. She reached her apartment door and opened it. Standing there was her long time best friend Mimi Lockhart.  
  
Mimi and Belle had been best friends since the first day of school. They had been through everything together.  
  
Belle ran into Mimi's arms once again letting her pain come out. Mimi gently pushed Belle back into her apartment and kicked the door closed with her heel. Mimi brought Belle over to the sofa and sat down. Belle laid her head in Mimi's arms.  
  
Sadness and misery was all Belle had ever known. She had fallen for men and had her heart ripped out of her each time. She had sworn to herself she would never fall for another one yet she kept falling for them and this time she thought it was different.  
  
Belle raised her head off of Mimi's lap and wiped her tears away. She stared into Mimi's eyes and Mimi could see and feel her pain all together.  
  
"Belle, honey. Its not the end of the world. There is a guy out there, I promise and one day you will be swept up off your feet" ensured Mimi.  
  
"But when? When Mimi?"  
  
When will my Prince Charming come? thought Belle.  
  
Belle stood up and walked over to the window glancing outside into Salem.  
  
"Mimi, you don't understand. I don't want there to be another guy. I want it to be Shawn and only Shawn. I know he's different. I can feel it. But I screwed it up today when I accidentally spilled the coffee on him. You should have seen him. He was furious. Furious enough so it looked like he could KILL me."  
  
Mimi got up off the sofa and walked toward Belle. She gently placed her hand on Belle's shoulder.  
  
"Look, I have an idea. You need to get out, do something, and have fun. So I received an invitation for 2 to a cocktail party over at that elegant hotel on the other side of town. Do you want to go? It might help you get your mind off of Shawn"  
  
"Cocktail party?" asked Belle. "Me go to a cocktail party? What? Have you lost your mind, Meems? You know only rich people go to those kinds of things and as you can see, I am not exactly rich."  
  
"I know but come on. It sounds fun. Besides, perhaps you will meet your prince charming tonight. Who knows? Perhaps, I will too."  
  
"And what will I wear? My apron? I don't have a cocktail dress."  
  
"You could wear that little blue number you wore to your mother's party. You still have it right? asked Mimi.  
  
"I guess I could but I haven't even said yes to going yet," said Belle.  
  
"Oh Come on Belle. Please say yes. I am dying to go", begged Mimi.  
  
"All right, Meems. I'll go on ONE condition. You won't try and fix me up with a guy, got it?"  
  
"You got it" screamed Mimi as she hugged Belle.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that I am going to regret tonight?" Belle shook her head.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Philip Kirhakis, president of Titan, walked into Shawn Brady's office.  
  
"Hey Man, are you coming to the party tonight over at Salem Inn?"  
  
Shawn stared out the window into the streets of Salem. He hadn't realized anyone was in the room.  
  
"Shawn? I asked you a question," repeated Philip.  
  
"Sure, I guess," growled Shawn.  
  
"Shawn, is something wrong? You seem a little tense," asked Philip.  
  
"Yes, something is wrong. I met this crazy lunatic at Java Café when I stopped for my daily coffee" snarled Shawn as he turned to face Philip.  
  
"Lunatic? What exactly did this "lunatic" do?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. She just spilt HOT COFFEE ALL OVER MY ME."  
  
Philip burst out into an uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Shawn glared at his friend.  
  
"What's so funny? How would you like it if someone spilt scalding coffee all over you? Believe me, it didn't feel too good."  
  
"I'm sorry man. It's just funny."  
  
"I just hope I NEVER run into that nutcase again."  
  
Shawn turned his attention back to the streets of Salem. 


	4. Chapter Three

Coffee - Chapter Three  
  
Belle finished applying her lipstick. A light brown shade that brought her lips out perfectly. Belle stood up and checked herself in the mirror. She wore her shimmering blue dress that came to her ankles. It closed her body showing off her curves. It brought out her blue eyes. She wore a strap pair of blue heels while her hair was down in soft, loose, bouncy curls. In other words, she looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
Belle checked herself over once more. She snarled at the sight but it would have to do. She didn't have time to go get ready again. Mimi would be there soon.  
  
Belle grabbed her coat as she walked out of her bedroom. She then heard soft knocking on the door and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey Belle, Oh My Gosh. Belle, honey, you look beautiful."  
  
Mimi was in a black strap dress that came to her knees. Her hair was also in curls. Her makeup was natural which made her look magnificent. Someone would surely fall in love with her tonight.  
  
"Thank you. I don't feel so beautiful. And these heels are hurting my feet. Tonight better be worth my pain. By the way Meems, you look gorgeous too."  
  
Mimi laughed at her friend's comment.  
  
"Thank you. Now lets go"  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Shawn adjusted his tie as he walked out of his bedroom. He dreaded attending parties. He did it only to help his friend and Titan. He was ashamed partly because he never had a date on his arm. All the men around him besides Philip were married. Philip wasn't married because of his 'soul mate' reasons. Philip believed there was one woman out there for him and he would find her. Phil also believed that there was one woman out there for Shawn too. Shawn believed that there was one woman out there for him but it was taking too long to find her. He decided to let her find him instead.  
  
'DING DONG'  
  
Shawn went to the door.  
  
"Hey Man, Are you ready?" asked Philip.  
  
Both men wore black suits with a straight black tie.  
  
"Sure but I thought I was driving."  
  
"Well, you're slow so I decided to drive. That's okay right?" asked Philip.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Lets go."  
  
"Great. We are going to meet the girls of our dreams tonight. Watch and see. Now lets go get the show on the road."  
  
Shawn grabbed his keys and made his way out the door. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four -  
  
Everyone soon arrived for the party. Guests came in one after the other stopping at the door allowing the butlers to take their coats. Jazz music filled the room as couples began to dance. It would certainly be an interesting night.  
  
Shawn and Philip were up next at the door. As they entered, the servants offered to take their coats but Shawn refused while Philip took it off.  
  
"Why don't you give them your jacket Shawn? You're going to be here a while."  
  
"Not if I can help it," thought Shawn.  
  
It was going to leave as soon as he had the chance.  
  
Shawn and Philip walked into the next room eyeing cheerful couples dancing and laughing.  
  
Philip came up behind Shawn and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Remember what I told you. You might meet her here so keep your eyes open."  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes at the thought.  
  
They walked further into the room.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Mimi finished parking the car as she put it in park and turned off the engine. She turned toward Belle.  
  
"Ready for a little fun?"  
  
"Sure Meems. Let's go" replied Belle sarcastically.  
  
They opened the car doors and got her closing them.  
  
Belle hugged her coat around herself as they made their way toward the Salem Inn doors.  
  
They stood in line for the their coats to be taken and walked inside.  
  
"Okay, let's go in there. It looks like fun" Mimi pointed.  
  
Mimi grabbed Belle's hand and walked toward the room.  
  
There they saw the couples dancing the night away.  
  
"Oooh, Single... Available... Men, Here we come"  
  
Mimi grabbed Belle's hand and walked further into the room.  
  
While Mimi tried to find her Prince Charming, Belle walked toward the bar.  
  
"What can I get for you?"  
  
"Um, I'll just have a glass of water, Thanks."  
  
The bartender handed the glass of water to Belle.  
  
Belle turned her head to the left and eyed none other than her latest victim, Shawn.  
  
Belle coughed trying not to choke on her glass of water.  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
Belle turned to leave but suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing at hers.  
  
She turned around only to see Mimi with a guy.  
  
"Belle, look who I ran into?"  
  
Belle looked up at the man.  
  
"Philip?"  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"WOW, I haven't seen you since high school. It was a pleasure meeting you but I really need to run."  
  
Belle turned to leave again but stopped when she heard Shawn's voice.  
  
"Hey Shawn, this is Belle Belle. I told you about once. I went to Salem High with her and Mimi Lockhart."  
  
Philip pointed to Mimi.  
  
"Oh no. I forgot Philip knew Shawn. Oh GOD. Can this night get any worse," thought Belle.  
  
Belle closed her eyes tight. She would have to face Shawn sooner or later.  
  
Belle turned back around slowly.  
  
"Hi Shawn." 


	6. Chapter Five

Coffee - Chapter Five  
  
Belle smiled another "Hi" to Shawn as she nervously watched his face for any sign of emotion but she couldn't see anything.  
  
"Hi Belle. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Shawn took Belle's hand and kissed it ever so gently while sending shivers down her sides.  
  
Belle eyes widened at what he had just said.  
  
"He.... He doesn't recognize me."  
  
"Belle, Philip and I are going to go catch up. Why don't you and Shawn get to know each other a little better."  
  
Mimi winked as her and Philip walked away.  
  
Belle watched as Philip and Mimi walked out of sight and turned her attention back to Shawn.  
  
"I know this may be a little awkward but do you think we could go outside. I prefer not being in a crowded room."  
  
"Sure, that sounds good."  
  
Belle retrieved her coat from the rack and walked out the door to meet Shawn.  
  
"So why exactly did you want to come outside?"  
  
Shawn smiled at Belle.  
  
"I could tell you weren't exactly comfortable being in there."  
  
He had been about ten minutes and already Shawn could tell what Belle was feeling.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed. So what should we talk about? I know, how was your day?"  
  
"My day? It was going all right until I met this accidental psycho at Java Cafe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Belle frowned.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"So Mimi, I'm glad to here that life is treating you good. It's been a long time since we've had a conversation like this."  
  
Philip and Mimi swayed to soft jazz music playing.  
  
"I know Philip. I wish we could do it again. I miss the old days. We used to have lots of fun together. Me, you, and Belle and our old friends of course."  
  
"You know, I was thinking. Maybe we could have dinner at Tuscany one day next week to catch up, What'd say?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful. Maybe Shawn and Belle can join us. It could be like a double date."  
  
"Sure, Shawn needs to find someone. He seems miserable."  
  
"I know what you mean. Belle does too. All she does is work or sleep or clean her apartment. I mean she is my dearest friend but she has no social life at all."  
  
"So it's settle then. You and me and Shawn and Belle will have dinner next Friday around 7:00 P.M. Does that sound okay?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Mimi leaned her head on Philip's shoulder and closed her eyes wishing this night would never end.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"He thinks I'm an accidental psycho?"  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes. She was glad Shawn had his head turned giving her time to rub her watery eyes.  
  
"This waitress came up to me and asked what I wanted. I said a Black Coffee and she left. When she started to come back, a boy accidentally hit her making her spill the hot coffee all over me. It was burning my skin off. I flipped then. I guess I shouldn't have jumped all over her when I did but still I never wanted to see that BITCH again. She should have been watching where she was going."  
  
Shawn turned back to see Belle's sad eyes forming small tears in the corners.  
  
"Belle? What's wrong? Did I say something?"  
  
"How could he say such dire things about anyone especially me, the woman that loves him? How could I love such a cold, heartless man? No, the word for him was brute."  
  
Belle stared in Shawn remorseful eyes with rage of anger in her own.  
  
Belle raised her hand and slapped Shawn across his face leaving a red mark on his left cheek. 


	7. Chapter Six

Coffee - Chapter Six  
  
Philip watched Mimi take another sip from the glass.  
  
"So tell me Meems, what have you and Belle Black been up to since high school?"  
  
Mimi turned her attention back to Philip.  
  
"Oh nothing really. We've just worked a lot. Belle had plans to go to Salem U to get a degree but the plans didn't work out because of a family situation. I work at Barron's and Belle works at Java Cafe."  
  
"Sounds interesting. Java Cafe you say? They serve good coffee."  
  
"Yes, the best in Salem."  
  
"You know, something quite interesting happened to Shawn this morning at Java Cafe when he went to get his usual coffee."  
  
"Oh, what was that?"  
  
"Well from what he told me, some woman spilt coffee all over him. I can understand why Shawn would become angry."  
  
Mimi's eyes opened wide as she remembered the conversation she and Belle had earlier.  
  
"Meems, is something wrong?" asked a concerned Philip.  
  
"Uh, that woman that spilt coffee on Shawn was... Belle."  
  
"You're kidding. That was her. Shawn didn't even recognize her. Man, is he going to be pissed when he finds out."  
  
Mimi giggled. "I doubt it. Belle's had the biggest crush on him for so long. Seeing the look on his face when he met Belle, I don't even think he would care. Something tells me, Belle's got herself a new guy."  
  
Philip laughed at the thought of his best friend hooking up with one of his old friends.  
  
"All I have to say is, it's about damn time."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Shawn raised his face back to look into Belle's rageful eyes.  
  
"Belle... what was that for?"  
  
Shawn continued to rub his cheek to soothe the pain. Belle certainly has a good punch he thought.  
  
"You know, I have had a lot of boyfriends in my time."  
  
"What does that have to do with you trying to kill me?"  
  
Belle backed slowly away and turned her head.  
  
"Every single guy I went out with ended up breaking my heart some how. I also thought I had good judgement when it comes to men but you proved me wrong."  
  
"I still don't understand why you hit me."  
  
"I thought you were different Shawn. Different than any other man. But what you just said proved me wrong."  
  
"You're upset because I told you about some woman spilling coffee on me?"  
  
"No. I'm upset because you're an ass. A cold-hearted ass."  
  
Shawn gazed at Belle once again with a sort of questionable look.  
  
"I'm ass?" asked Shawn. "I'm an ass for telling you about my day. I guess all women are off huh?"  
  
"Shawn, wake up. I can't believe you don't recognize me."  
  
Shawn gave Belle the look over again.  
  
Belle shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Recognize you from where?"  
  
Belle closed her eyes to calm herself. She then opened them again to see his face.  
  
"Java Cafe? I'm insane psychotic woman. I'm one who spilled the coffee on you. The messy hair, ugly, psychotic BITCH." 


	8. Chapter Seven

Coffee - Chapter Seven  
  
Belle, lonely and hurting inside, walked through the cold midnight air in Salem Park as the tree leaves swayed back and forth from the light breeze. She pulled her coat tightly against her body to stop from shivering as a single tear dropped from her eye and landed safely on her dampened wrist.  
  
An hour had passed since her confrontation with Shawn. Her view of Shawn had been demolished as well as her faith in love.  
  
Belle soon arrived at her apartment building. She went to the elevator, pushed the round button with a 4 on it, and patiently waited for the door to open.  
  
Several minutes passed.  
  
"Oh why not. It might do me some good." pondered Belle.  
  
Belle went up the stairs.  
  
When she got to her door, her feet were sore. She was exhausted.  
  
She stepped inside, took her heels off and closed the door.  
  
It felt good to have the soft feeling teasing her feet as she made her way into the bedroom. Belle immediately slipped out of her dress and into an old tee shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She raked her curls back and pulled them up into a tight ponytail.  
  
Belle gazed at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Gee, no wonder a guy has fallen in love with me. I'm a complete mess. I'm fat and I'm ugly."  
  
Belle sunk to the floor as the tears fell once again from her eyes.  
  
Belle cradled herself as more tears fell.  
  
"I have to stop crying. No guy is worth crying over." She thought.  
  
Belle weakly raised herself to the bed and she crawled in under the covers.  
  
As soon as she was comfortable, the door bell rang.  
  
"Oh no. Who could that be at this hour?"  
  
Belle placed her feet on the floor and walked out the bedroom to answer the door.  
  
Belle turned the chilled knob.  
  
"You?" 


	9. Chapter Eight

Coffee - Chapter Eight  
  
"You?" Belle stared at the figure in front of her. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Shawn gave a small smile to Belle. "I came to bring you this." He handed her the purse. "You forgot it."  
  
"Oh, well, you could have given it to Mimi, you know."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to bring it."  
  
"How did you find my apartment anyway, did you hire someone to investigate me?" she remarked sarcastically.  
  
"No, Mimi told me."  
  
"Oh, well it's getting late so I don't mean to be rude but good night."  
  
Shawn placed his hand on the door as Belle began to close it.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I want to talk."  
  
"I think we've already talked. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep. I've had quite a rough night."  
  
"So have I but I can't go to sleep knowing that there's a woman thinking that I am a?" Shawn paused. "How did she put it, a cold-hearted ass."  
  
Belle remained silent.  
  
"Look what I said to you, about you... was wrong. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? For what? Calling me a bitch. Making me feel even worse than I already did. Apology unaccepted. Good night."  
  
Belle attempted to close the door once more but Shawn didn't move.  
  
"You're right. I was wrong. You had a right to slap me for what I said about you. I didn't mean it. I had a rough week. I hope you can understand."  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
Belle brought her hand to Shawn's chest to push him out of her doorway. He didn't budge.  
  
Instead of moving, Shawn placed his hands around Belle's waist and brought her lips to his.  
  
Belle relaxed as her body melted into Shawn's arms as she wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck.  
  
Shawn kept the kiss gentle and sweet as his tongue stroked her bottom lip tasting the flavor of her lip gloss.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Shawn slowly pulled away and Belle's eyes fluttered open.  
  
She could barely breathe.  
  
"Forgive me?" smiled Shawn.  
  
"After that, how could I not?"  
  
Shawn chuckled as Belle brought her mouth back to Shawn's.  
  
He pulled his head back. "Not yet."  
  
Belle's smile begin to fade.  
  
"I want to take this slow. You're not the only one who's had bad relationships." Shawn reassured Belle.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"I better go. It's getting late. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Shawn kissed Belle's cheek and left as Belle closed the door.  
  
Belle walked over to the window as she crossed her arms over her chest, sparkles replacing the nearly forgotten tears. Her smile grew wider as she looked out the window up into the stars, thinking of Shawn.  
  
The End 


End file.
